


One Eighty

by saturninesunshine



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Movie, Pregnancy, Spoilers, i do not even know what i'm doing anymore, movie spoilers yes, something i did not know i had in me, the fluffiest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninesunshine/pseuds/saturninesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He leaned in quickly and kissed her deliberately. She pressed herself against him and it was like that night at her father’s a little over one hundred-eighty days ago."</p>
<p>Post movie. Logan returns from his six month tour to find things are different than he left them. Veronica in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Eighty

He was never hard to read before. And then there had always been the tell-tale sign of him smashing someone’s head into a wall to make her really sure how he was feeling. However at this moment in particular, she realized they still had so much to learn about each other. Knowing Logan most of her life and then not seeing him for nine years had tricked her into thinking that they were still the same people.

They weren’t.

His face was impassive when he saw her. A part of her had hoped his calm and collectiveness in the wake of Carrie’s death ( _hilarious, Veronica_ ) had been because there had been something missing to their relationship. How Logan was annoyed with her that she didn’t tell him she had been dating Piz again. And vice versa. She just let Piz go when he asked. Because something had been missing.

But Logan wasn’t showing his usual reaction. He was just looking at her as though absorbing it all. Veronica understood that. He was allowed that. Even after his second girlfriend died, he only got into one public brawl.

He was as calm as ever and it was starting to frighten her. She didn’t expect him to start beating anyone up, but she expected at least some sort of shock.

She was now cursing her flair for the dramatic and should have told him over the phone or Skype at least once over the one hundred-eighty days he was gone.

Maybe he was angry. That was it, right?

“Your dad?” His voice was choked and finally Veronica understood.

He was afraid.

And she almost laughed at that.

Logan let his duffle hit the ground as he made his way towards her in the middle of the airport.

“I think when he found out he was rooting for you to get shot down somewhere.” Veronica made her voice light, even thought there was nothing remotely funny about Logan not returning to her like he promised.

“At least I saved his life,” Logan said. “At least I have some leverage.”

Logan’s face turned stoney again.

“You’re not working like this, are you?”

She hated that tone. Like she was some charity case with a debilitating terminal illness. That last thing she could abide was the thought of needing help from anyone.

“You mean hauling the meth-ed up criminals into the car?” Veronica asked. “Of course.”

“Veronica.” 

“What do you think?” Veronica sighed.

“That you’re being dutiful and only doing paperwork behind a desk?”

“Hm…” Veronica pretended to ponder. “Does bugging the former sheriff’s house count?”

She finally saw that flare in his dark eyes that she found she had missed. She supposed that was also attributing to her addict’s list of vices.

“Does your father know about this?”

“Are we really going to talk about my dad?” Veronica reached for his bag but Logan immediately snatched it out of her reach. “Really?”

He shouldered it without comment. They walked in silence for a long while.

“I’m impressed,” Veronica said. “Not once did you ask if it was yours.”

It came out as a joke, but Logan’s eyes darkened. 

“Right,” he finally said. “And what is Piz's opinion in this matter? Is he on his way here to claim is paternal rights?”

Veronica understood Logan's bitterness when it pertained to anything paternal. He had his rights. But still, she felt her own anger flare up. She stopped short. Logan’s new calm persona seemed to be flatlining. She knew that had more to do with her former boyfriend than anything else.

“Would it matter if he was?” Veronica asked. “I’m here, aren’t I? No matter what, I would still be here.”

“Really?” He sounded doubtful and that stung. But she knew it wasn’t completely out of the blue. She wasn’t the only one who had forgotten that they were different people. And Logan had more experience with rejection than the other thing.

She didn’t intend on it going to this way. Actually, she didn’t know what she expected. But she most certainly didn’t intend to bring up her old boyfriend.

“What do you think?” Veronica asked. “Would it matter?”

Logan deflated after a moment. “No.”

They got to the car and he stopped. He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He leaned in quickly and kissed her deliberately. She pressed herself against him and it was like that night at her father’s a little over one hundred-eighty days ago.

Her protruding stomach pressed against him and he smiled.

“I’m glad.” He gazed at her. “That you came back to me.”

“Always,” he said. She squeezed his hand. “Taking care of my car?”

It was easier to talk about normal things, she thought.

“I’m surprised you let me take care of such a fine automobile,” Veronica responded. “I don’t think I’ve held something worth this much since Columbia.”

“The cartel?”

Veronica stared at him for a second and he broke into a grin. She rolled her eyes and tried for his bag again. He pulled it away.

“You know I don’t like you interacting with those cocaine characters,” he said playfully.

“I can put one bag in a trunk,” Veronica said. Logan popped the trunk and threw his duffle in.

“Not if I can help it.” 

It was going to be a long three months. That thought alone reminded her they hadn’t even talked about what they needed to.

“I’m driving.” Logan held his hands out for the keys.

“Don’t trust me with your precious baby?” The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. She regretted her choice of words immediately.

Logan’s eyes softened.

“Please, Veronica,” he said. “Just for today.”

She supposed she could humor him for today. Especially with what she was about to put him through. For today, she would let him help her. Or what he perceived as help for some reason. She dropped the keys into his outstretched palm.

She slide begrudgingly into the passenger side. Logan started the car smoothly.

“Oh, man.” Logan was staring at the dials beneath the dashboard. “Did you even get this serviced while I was away?” 

“What?” Veronica asked, lurching to look at the levels. No service lights were on. She looked at him to see his sly smirk. 

She punched him in the arm. He feigned overdramatic flinching. Veronica settled back into her seat, all but grumbling.

“Put on your seatbelt, sweetie.”

Veronica scowled at his tone but did so anyway. They were on the PCH when he finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry. I was just shocked.”

“Overwhelmed. Collecting your thoughts,” Veronica said. “I understand.”

“You could have said something, you know,” he said gently. “We Skyped.”

“Conveniently placed table,” Veronica said. He wasn’t amused. She wouldn’t divulge that Mac assisted with that one. “We had been together for two weeks. I figured it was too soon.”

“Too soon or not,” Logan said, “it’s happening.”

“It was something we had to decide together,” Veronica said. “For good or for worse. Would you prefer that I got rid of it?”

She didn’t mean to antagonize him that way, but she couldn’t help how the fear suffocated her.

He stared at her, as though she had physically assaulted him. “ _No_.”

Veronica couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t exactly fair of her. His reaction pleased her.

“I just thought I would do this thing,” Veronica shrugged. “And if you didn’t want to… you didn’t have to—“ 

She had prepared this speech. She had this whole idea of raising it and having him be involved if he wanted and not asking anything of him if he didn’t. 

Because she loved him.

But that went all out the window the minute she saw him.

“I want to,” Logan said. “I do.”

And she knew things really had changed. Not just between them but who they had become as people. It had all been for the better. It had all been for something.

They were still on the PCH. They were in his convertible and couldn’t look away from each other. 

Logan looked back to the road. “Do you know what it is?” His voice was soft and tentative. 

Veronica nodded. “Do you want to know?” 

“I asked.” 

She wished she could stop smiling. But she was an addict for more than one thing. “She’s a girl.”

Logan didn’t seem able to stop smiling either. “Of course she is.”

“Turn here,” Veronica spoke over the wind. 

Logan’s face fell. “Why?”

He knew the answer.

“We’re going to see my dad.”

Logan stared out the windshield.

“Hey,” Veronica said. “It had to happen sooner or later. I figured he’d be more susceptible to your wiles while you’re in uniform.”

“It worked on you,” Logan replied, putting on the turn signal. “Substitute one Mars for another." 

“You knew exactly what you were doing when you came to pick me up,” Veronica accused him.

Logan shrugged. “Ladies like the uniform, as you immediately pointed out. It’s really why I joined up.”

“How am I not surprised?” Veronica asked. “Well at least if he doesn’t fall for your uniform, he’ll feel guilty about you risking your life for our country.” 

“Knowing your father, I doubt it.”

“He’s just biased towards you.”

“Because he was so fond of me.”

Veronica considered this for a moment. “Maybe we should remind him you saved his life.”

Logan was tense when Veronica knocked on her father’s door. She opened the door without preamble, but Logan was as stiff as ever.

“Put your hat on,” Veronica suggested.

Logan only cast her a terse look before stepping across the threshold without complying with her request. Keith came out immediately and embraced his daughter warmly. He finally turned to her companion. 

“Logan.” She didn’t think that her father could sound even more intolerant of her boyfriend.

Maybe it was the whole living in sin thing.

“Mr. Mars,” Logan said, extending his hand. Keith studied him for a moment and shook it. 

“You see that?” he asked Veronica. “Respect. Something you don’t see so much this generation. Almost makes me forget he violated my daughter.”

Logan’s posture was a lot better than she remembered. She supposed that had to do with the military.  Or his tension.

“Almost.” But nothing could stop his snark when he mind was on it.

“Did you drive my pregnant daughter in that death trap of yours?” Keith asked pointedly.

“You didn’t have a problem with the top down when I first drove it,” Veronica said.

“Invest in a minivan,” Keith told Logan seriously. “I don’t care if it cramps your style.”

“His style?” Veronica interjected, doing her best to protect him. “What will my bail jumpers think?” 

“Veronica.” It worked. Her father had turned on her. “I didn’t want you using my good bugs even before your condition.” 

“When you say _condition_ , you make it sound like _fiasco_.” This was more for Logan’s benefit. Her father would always love her, no matter what she decided. He made no promise to Logan. She had to be on his side this time. 

“Sweetheart…” Keith sighed. Logan’s hand grasped Veronica’s.

Keith’s keen detective skills never missed a thing. For now, it seemed as though the fight could be abandoned.

“Fine,” Veronica said dramatically. “I’m sure I can get Wallace to wrestle the bail jumpers into cuffs.”

“You know I just want what’s best for you.” 

“Got it,” Veronica said. She caught Logan’s eyes. “Best.” Logan smiled slowly and nodded.

Keith rubbed his head.

“I expect you go the speed limit and obey all traffic laws,” Keith said in his last ditch effort.

Veronica ignored this, pulling Logan towards the dinner table by his hand. Logan pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Keith set the pot roast in the middle of the table.

“So. You kids getting married?”

Veronica felt the blood drain from her face. It was something she suddenly realized she had no fear of, but it was something she and Logan had never discussed. It was blatantly obvious to her she should have brought it up at least once while he was away.

“Veronica tells me she is taking Mac shopping for bridesmaid dresses as we speak,” Logan said coolly. Veronica looked at him in surprise and he shrugged. She didn’t know why the prospect had frightened her when he had been so calm about her _condition_ as it was.

“So you haven’t discussed it,” Keith gauged. Veronica shifted guiltily. But Logan seemed to take it all in stride.

“I think it’s safe to say we have enough to deal with right now as it is, Dad,” Veronica said. “That can wait.”

“Speaking of which,” Keith said, “I did happen to think of a list on my downtime. You know even when it comes down to taxes, being married is more convenient. And I’m sure wives of officers get some nice benefits.”

“I’m sure that would be the case were that a priority,” Veronica said shortly.

“What about custody?” Keith asked.

“Dad.” 

“Any ideas on parenting techniques?” Keith asked. “Schools? Colleges? Where is it going to live? Where are you going to live?”

“With me.” Logan had spoken up and his voice was firm and decisive. Keith studied him for a moment and somehow seemed at least placated by this. “Both girls are with me.” 

“Both… girls?” Keith smiled. "It's a girl?" Veronica nodded. “Of course she is.”

Veronica was getting tired of whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Well it sounds like you kids have this all figured out."

Veronica didn't miss the sarcasm. “We’re adults, Dad,” she said. “This is our adult decision.”

“That you’ve discussed thoroughly?” Keith asked. 

Veronica looked over at Logan. He met her gaze and nodded in agreement. Maybe Keith was starting to at least tolerate the father of her child.

“Now that we’re on the subject,” Keith said, fishing for something in his pocket, “I have a list of names…” The tension had officially been broken.

By the time they had made it back home, Veronica was sufficiently guilty. More so. She had condemned him to a night with her father in his uniform right off the plane. Once again, Logan didn’t let her touch his bag as he unpacked the car.

"I think he's warming up to me," Logan said as they walked in.

Their bedroom door closed and immediately Veronica pressed herself against him, kissing him fully and ignoring his jibes. His Navy buttons were a nightmare to get undone. He firmly clasped her hands between his.

“Are we going to talk about this?”

Veronica sighed. “I would say veto on naming our daughter Bogie. That’s where I draw the line.”

Logan smiled, though she was sure he was trying to hold it back. She hoped he was okay with calling her their daughter. Not that she would ever be anything else.

“So we’re going to go with Lauren and/or Bacall?” Logan quipped.

“Okay, smartmouth,” Veronica returned. “What were your ideas? And anything Easy Rider related I have a right to brutally reject.”

“Well we’re not calling her The Dude,” Logan said, “that’s for sure.” 

When Veronica was quiet for a moment, Logan turned to her questioningly.

“I’m sorry,” she said. He was taking it so well and she felt gutted. “I shouldn’t have sprung this on you. That wasn’t fair.”

“We do have a flair for the dramatic,” Logan said. “I think I remember something about you tazing people and me flying over Afghanistan…” 

“And my dad.” Veronica deflected his defense mechanism. “I didn’t want it to go down that way. We should have talked about it first.”

“Veronica,” he said, almost laughing, “what is it we said? Something about epic… Eh, who can remember these things?”

Veronica melted into him. 

“Nothing could change that,” he said quietly. She kissed him again.

“I forgot to welcome you back.”

“There’s time for that,” Logan said. “Since you made yourself welcome and all.”

“It needed a woman’s touch,” Veronica said, collapsing on the bed.

“Oh did it, Mama Bear?” 

Veronica wrinkled her nose. “Mama Bear?”

He was quiet for a moment.

“Can I ask you something, though?” He was looking down at his dress shoes, his voice even. Veronica sat up. “You know, honest and full disclosure and everything?”

“Of course.”

“What you said before,” he said. “About just bugging the sheriff. You weren’t telling the whole truth. Were you?”

And there was that pesky guilt again.

“Oh. That.”

“Veronica.” He sounded more exasperated than angry.

“What?” Veronica asked helplessly. “Is it my fault that my appearance lulls men into a false sense of security?”

“It always did that,” Logan said. “But that was when you weren’t about to give birth in three months.”

He was really adjusting to this quiet well.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Come on,” Veronica said. “I con my way into one police commissioner's loft and I’m branded for life.”

“Look,” Logan said. “Would you just… let me know? What was that about adrenaline junkies and such?” 

“Too legit to quit.”

“Just tell me,” Logan said, “if something like that is going down. We’re a team. Or at least that’s what I heard about these parenting things.”

“Yes,” Veronica, smile yet again reemerging. “We are. And when I need someone punched, I’ll send the bat signal.”

“Deal.” He kissed her lightly on the lips. “You were wrong before, you know.” 

“What this time?”

“We weren’t just dating for two weeks,” he replied. “Almost ten years by my count. It was always you. You know?” 

“I do,” she said.

She did, because that was her exact thought when she started vomiting and having an aversion to fish.

“Or I guess if we’re being fair it can just count as two years if we’re only counting the times we were on.”

Veronica wrapped her arms around him. She could finally give him an official welcome.

“On,” she said. “Off. It doesn’t matter. You came back to me.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. This was totally out of the blue. I am usually not a huge advocate of the pregnancy SL (but somehow, I always seem to write them.) I just had this idea that Logan comes back from service and finds Veronica pregnant. I know she totally could have told him, but I like the surprise and really, that's what this was built on. I hope this is in character.


End file.
